A touch screen is an inductive device able to receive an input signal such as a touch etc. The touch screen is a brand new information interaction device that gives information interaction a new look. The development of touch screen technique has attracted extensive attention in information media at home and abroad. A conductive layer of the touch screen is electrically connected with a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) through an electrode lead. A part of the electrode lead located at a distal end thereof is referred to as a gold finger.
At present, the gold finger is silver needle wires formed through a silk screen printing, or achieved by dividing pre-printed silver paste at whole connecting area through laser. Since the gold finger made through above two means involves coating silver paste on the surface of the conductive layer, the gold finger tends to fall off or be scratched, thereby deteriorating the conductivity of the gold finger and the performance of the touch screen.